


or how they find out

by lutalica



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Getting Together, M/M, a bad one at least, lapslock, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutalica/pseuds/lutalica
Summary: wooseok and seungyoun get together, the members are slow on the uptake





	or how they find out

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't anything more than a drabble? a word vomit? unedited & un-betad, i just have thoughts and wanted to share them

eunsang was the first to notice. he has a quiet nature, a certain invisible quality to him, and while he was still just in school and 30 pounds heavier he embraced it. considered it a gift, to be able to exist so unobtrusively, just for himself. it's hard to get rid of old habits fast, to carve out a spot for himself in a new place. 

he supposes, that's why he's the first one to catch glimpses of their relationship.

quick stolen moments, soft glances carefully being thrown in between continuous dance practice, gasping for air, muscles burning; when they're sweat drenched and boarding their little bus; at night, enjoying the few hours where they're loose and their guards are down; or in the mornings when they're rushing off to their daily schedule; and seungyoun is barking at the bathroom door, voice a blend of urgency and exasperation while he's begging hangyul to „hurry it up, for god's sake!“

the only thing saving hangyul from a certain demise: wooseok. 

when he passes by, palm grazing seungyoun's back for a second too long, it's like seungyoun's nervous system shuts down, he lowers his head unable to stop the smile tugging at his lips. eunsang notices, and thinks, _perhaps they're still unsure, trying to stand on shaky legs, like baby dears. yeah! they're baby dears dancing around it._

hangyul notices seungyoun reeling himself in, before, whatever practical joke they're doing, gets out of hand, and he notices wooseok, face, most often that not, contorted in laughter; a far cry from their beginnings, less than a year ago when everything was unfamiliar and bittersweet, to wooseok before all else. he notices the way seungyoun glances at wooseok, when an interviewer asks a particularly poignant question, fingers itching to thread through his hair, graze over his cheeks in comfort.

dongpyo curses himself for not noticing it earlier. it's something he prides himself on, wears it on his head like a crown, the ability to discern tangible changes around him, focusing closely on the details of it. and yet, he somehow overlooked this development. because once he sees it, it's _so damn obvious_. he notices the way they always gravitate to each other, during their schedule, in the dorm, even when when they're separated by hyeongjun and yohan barrelling inside their room (and yes it's wooseok's room, but discreetly seungyoun forged a place for himself, in the boisterous mornings and in the serenity of long nights).

junho notices the most. he's taken to shadowing wooseok, a veteran in the business, but more so, his childlike and attentive hyung. so it's not really creepy, he tells himself, when he notices how seungyoun starts bringing an extra water bottle and vitamins, he knows for a fact wooseok takes; or how when he visits wooseok's room he picks up on the woodsy and spicy fragrance – and later when he borrows seungyoun's hoodie, it smells the same way wooseok's shampoo does, but softer, muted, like the scent has bleed right into the fabric.

yohan doesn't get the privilege of noticing it, he's hit over the head by it, and it's not so much as a hit, as it is being repeatedly pummelled over the head by the fact that he just witnessed two thirds of his hyungs engaging in a most scrumptious of times. hindsight really is 20/20._ next time_, he thinks, _he'll listen to what dongpyo has to say._

seungwoo always knew. _a blessing and a curse,_ he calls it, a perk of the job; but really it started way before that. he noticed it when they would have their own little outings during produce, just the two of them; he noticed when they would sit pressed together in those booths eating their lunches, away from the noise of the youth. and somewhere along the way he stopped _'noticing'_, instead he got lovestricken seungyoun waxing poetry about wooseok and how _everything he does is so delicate, listen to me hyung, when he raises his arm he holds it with his other one and when he stands, he stands with his hands crossed in front of him so gently.. oh oh and when he doesn't have his glasses on he- seungwoo hyung? _


End file.
